


Book Commentary: How to Train Your Dragon

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [46]
Category: Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: How to Train Your Dragon

  * Oh… Oh no… When Hiccup’s telling the story, it’s about how when he was a kid, there were a lot of dragons around… and now dragons are an endangered species…



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
